Blood Ties
by xQueenofHellx
Summary: Kathryn is your run of the mill heroin addict trying to survive and keep from getting sick. After her mother died suspiciously her life has been a constant downward spiral. While on the hunt for money she runs into a mysterious man dressed in an expensive black tailored suit. He kidnaps her and starts shooting up her blood, quickly becoming addicted to her heroin filled veins.
1. The Life I Lead

A/N: This is going to be a Supernatural (Crowley) fanfic. I know where I want it to go, i'm just figuring out how to get it there (: Please leave reviews, I would really appreciate them because it will help with my writing 3

Kathryn rested her head against the toilet seat, cursing the monster for being stronger than her will. Heroin, it was beautiful and deceiving at the same time. It chewed her up and spit her out but she couldn't help herself, she kept going back. The coolness of the bowl sent chills down her spine, giving her the stability she needed. Again, she gave in to the need. The raw ache the drug had left with when she had run out. She would do just about anything to get more. In the beginning of her use there were things she had written off that she would never do to get high, but the need for more and more grew and the opportunity to get fast money was less and less. She began to steal from her family, prostitute herself, steal from houses, and put her drug of choice into a needle that went into her arm. Her father wanted nothing to do with her and her friends didn't care anymore, they had tried to help but they got no where. Before she needed her drug to survive she swore to herself that she didn't have a problem, she was only having fun. Now it wasn't fun anymore, she needed her drug every day to keep her from getting sick.

As a child she was well known in school for her straight A's. She was a good kid one that never got into trouble. It all went downhill after her mother, Shari, died when she was only 16. She had came home from school one day to find her mother laying on the dining room floor in a pool of her own guts and blood. Her beautiful blue eyes turned into a lifeless gray, shining brighter with the color of her skin completely gone. Kathryn let out a shrill scream, after that she remembers nothing of that day. She plunged into a deep depression after that. She was close to her father, but nothing like her mother. Her mother was everything to her. She was her light beacon in the dark, her lifeline. Without her mother she was lost. Kathryn started to skip school to smoke weed with her newly found friends that didn't care about their future either. She got snagged into a constant downward spiral that her best of friends tried to bring her out of. Their constant nagging only drew them farther and farther away from her. She ended up dropping out of high school and graduated to Heroin at the age of 20, today she is a lost, alone, and scared 23 year old.

She was currently staying at a hotel, where she was able to prostitute and use her drugs in peace. It was a fancy place but it was affordable and nobody bothered her and that was how she liked it. She rolled her head around trying to find the courage to get up. She could feel it in her body that she had overdone it again. Not too much to overdose, but enough to slip into a completely different world. She didn't mean to put too much into the needle, it just happened sometimes. She needed to get up and pay for another night but first she needed to find some more money. She stood on unhealthily skinny wobbly legs and staggered into the bed area where her clothes were thrown sloppily on the bed. Her entire wardrobe which only consisted of 5 halter tops, 3 skirts, and 2 pairs of high heels. She peered into the mirror and tried to smooth her hair down. Her vision was beginning to double, she had definitely overdone it. Her eyelids turned against her and slid shut, refusing to open.

"Damn." Was the last thing that ran through her mind as she fell face first onto the floor, knocking herself out for the next few hours.

Her dream was like most dreams, the day of her mother's death. She could never clearly remember but she always knew something happened more than just her mothers death. She stood over her mother on the floor like every other dream, but something was different this time. She could feel another presence in the room. She slowly looked over her shoulder to see a mysterious black figure in the corner. Kathryn could almost feel its gaze, it made her really uncomfortable. It started to approach her. That's when she snapped out of her dream.

Kathryn awoke to someone banging on the door.

"Coming!" she yelled.

She had fell right in between the foot of the bed and the entertainment center where the television sat. She stood up and walked to the door, her head was pounding. She opened the door but left the door chain locked.

"Hello?" She said as she peered out.

It was a man who looked very frustrated. His face had deep lines and was balding with grey hair. She guessed him to be late 40's.

"Your time is up! You're going to either have to go to the office to rent another day, or leave."

She barely had 10 dollars to her name, there was no way she was able to get another night tonight. She would have to go to her alleyway or find a guy to keep her for the night.

"Alright, I'll head out now."

"Make it soon."

He turned away to leave and she shut the door. She checked everywhere to make sure she didn't leave anything, stuffing everything into her zebra backpack. She didn't have much so it wasn't hard. Before heading out she pinched off a little bit of the monster and cooked it into a needle, sliding it into a vein. She gasped as she undid the belt on her arm. Soon she would have to switch veins, they would get blown out and would have to heal from the abuse. She wasn't high, just not sick.

Kathryn put on fresh clothes to leave, she would have to make money tonight. Throwing the backpack over her shoulder as she left.

She walked into the office to hand back the card key. The desk lady looked up disapprovingly but didn't say anything. She always had that look, but never said anything.

"See you another time, Carrie." Kathryn said over her shoulder.

"Bye Kathryn, please be safe tonight."

She left.

Kathryn walked down the row of rooms, looking for her prey. She needed to spend the night somewhere and get some money, finding a man is the only way she knew how to get both of these things. There was a man walking in front of her towards her. He had this aura around him that made her know he was a predator. Even knowing this she still felt drawn to him. Something in her was excited and afraid at the same time. He had money, she could tell by the expensive looking tailored suit he wore. The suit was black on top of black, no other colors were visible that she could see. It was so elegant and demanded respect at the same time. He was right in front of her and her body shook a bit. She hoped he didn't notice, but he did.

"Hello, sweetheart." His voice sounded like a sweet mixture of sandpaper and silk all in one.

"Looking for some fun, baby?" she responded trying to muster all of the confidence she could summon.

His face cracked into a smirk as he looked her up and down. His face was drained of color, perhaps he too suffered from her monster.

"You're offering your services to me? Are you sure I would not break you? You are such a lovely little thing."

"I can handle more than you would think." As she puffed her chest out trying to seem fuller than she really was.

He pulled his lips back into a smile and snickered.

"I don't doubt that by the look of you. Come to my room, show me all that you can handle."

He turned around and led her into a room which wasn't far away. When she walked in she was engulfed by a repulsive smell. She knew that smell anywhere, it was death. She tried not to seem nervous as he guided her in towards the couch. She had a gut wrenching feeling that she should run. She darted her eyes around the room until she spotted two bodies drained of color on the ground. She went to scream but everything went black.


	2. Hunger

Encounters

A/N: Blood Ties is something I've wanted to write for a long time. Thank you for opening this and giving it a shot (: I'll try not to disappoint. I really want to get this story rolling. I have big plans! Biiiiig plans! So I'm thinking 1-2 updates a week, if I can't fulfill that promise I'm sorry. Thank you again for opening and reading (: I hope you enjoy !~

Kathryn woke up with a splitting headache. She went to touch her head but she couldn't move her hands or her legs. Her eyes shot open to find out she was tied into a chair. She looked around and saw that she was in the same room that the man in the black tailored suit brought her to. She went to scream but her mouth had duct tape over it. She sat there and cursed herself for her lifestyle. Living recklessly like she did killed many of her friends. Raped and murdered to just be tossed onto the side of the road like trash. Tears formed in her eyes knowing that she was going to be one of them. She was going to die alone. She tried to think of anyone that would even care or look for her if she went missing. There was no one, just using friends that came and gone. No one ever seemed to care anymore.

"Ah you're awake, lovely." Came that rough, silky voice from behind her.

Had he been there this entire time? Just to watch her unconscious body? She should have known to trust her gut.

"mmmmmmmm!" Was all she got out from the duct tape.

"Now I'm going to take the tape off. Make sure you be a good girl, or you'll be sorry."

 _Riiiiiiiiiip_. The duct tape was off now was her chance.

"HEEEEEELLLP!" She got one scream in before he knocked her unconscious once again.

Kathryn fell into the same reoccurring nightmare she always had. Flashes of her mother on the floor in a bloody mess rushed through her head. She woke up with a jolt. How long had she been there? It was day time, sun was seeping through the closed blinds.

"Bad dreams, aye?"

She looked to her right to see the man.

"We got off on the wrong foot, twice." He said with a snicker. "The name's Crowley."

As he approached her she cringed. Her eyes darted around thinking of possibilities on how to escape.

"We can keep doing this dance darling, or we could just get along. You have something I want. I sense something succulent about you and I'm not talking about your private parts."

He pulled out an empty IV needle. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him wave it in front of her face. Seeing the needle made her insides shake, she needed another hit soon. He was looking pale and was glistening with sweat. That was probably how she was looking right now too. He was definitely addicted to something.

He brought the needle to her arm, pushing it into her vein. She inhaled sharply, it would have been a gasp if the duct tape wasn't on her mouth again. She was unsure of what he was doing and it scared her. He drew blood from her arm. He pulled it out and held it up to his eye.

"I've taken a few vials full from you now and none of them were as strong as the first vial. Why is that?"

He retreated to a chair that was a few feet to the left of her, vial in hand. He sat down still eyeing the vial. He then put it to his own arm and injected her blood into himself. Her eyes grew wide in terror. This was really freaked out, even for her. She saw weird stuff daily, but this took the cake. Wasn't he worried about diseases? Who is this Crowley man?

"Ahhhhh." His head fell back. "Its weak, but it's still powerful. Why is it losing its strength?"

He started to nod off, much like she did when she took her heroin. He slowly stood up and approached her. Stopping right in front of her and hunching over a bit to look straight into her eyes. His eyes were glazed over, they were menacing but also soft.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Your blood-" He trailed off looking her deep into her eyes. "It does something to me, something I've ever felt. It's pure exstasy along with all of those bonus tasty emotions you humans have. Now be a good little dove, alright? I'm going to remove the duct tape once again so we can properly be introduced."

This time the duct tape was slowly removed, it hurt worse that way. She didn't want to be knocked out again. She had to get out of there at all costs so she didn't yell out again. She sat there and stared at him like an idiot, she had questions but didn't know if she wanted answers. Plus she had no idea where to even start with the questions. She decided on going with the generic question-

"Why are you doing this?" She looked up from the ground to his face, not being able to fully come to look him in the eye.

He grabbed under her chin to force her to look into his eyes.

"It's a long complicated story, love." He smirked with a spark in his eyes. "I'm a demon, more specifically the king of hell. I was abducted by two testosterone monkeys and they shot me up with their blood. They got me hooked on the juice, now I just can't stay away from it."

" _Great, He's an absolute psycho. He thinks he's the king of hell and he's getting off on my blood. I'm so dead."_ Shot through her mind.

She didn't have the guts to say something like that to him in fear for him to get mad and kill her before she had the chance to get away.

"What's your name, love? We are going to be enjoying each other's company for who knows how long, so I'm going to have to call you something."

"My names is Kathryn Haynes." She said, not knowing where to place her eyes.

He smirked at the name. He knew the last name from somewhere, he couldn't place it but it sure was familiar.

"How about Kat? Yes…. Kat. That has a better ring to it."

He smiled knowing that he had just given her a new name, not even asking for permission. She was his toy now, he had the right. He didn't have to ask to name his toy's.

"What is making your blood so different from everyone else's?" His face scrunched up waiting for an answer.

Her face went blank, thinking of what made her blood different from other peoples.

"Maybe its because I'm a heroin addict." She started, "I need another fix soon I'm starting to get dope sick."

"Hah! That's all it is? You're a junkie?" He stopped, "I guess I have no room to judge, given my circumstances."

He sat there looking down at himself and just laughed. He was feeling rather pathetic, he was once a big shot. He started as a demon and he worked his way up to the king of crossroads. After Lucifer's fall he was the feared king of hell. Now he was a blood junkie and the other demons were laughing at his name. There was a war brewing between Abadon, a bad ass knight of hell, and himself. Before the blood thing he would have been confident that he was to win the war, today he wasn't so sure. More and more demons were leaving his side to follow her. Yes, she wanted to fight but he wasn't much of a fighter. Crowley would never admit it out loud but he was scared.

Kathryn stared at Crowley, not entirely sure how to go about this mess she got herself into. She was hurting for the drug bad. She knew she should be afraid, but her ache for another hit was far worse. She flexed her legs as they were starting to ache from the flesh to the bone. She wiggled them as much as she could, considering she was tied completely to the chair. The rope was so confining with her aches and pains. She quirked her face up knowing what she needed to do.

"Mr. Crowley?" She started, "If you shoot me up with my stash that's in my backpack, my blood will be strong again for you…."

His eyes grew wide and hungry. He couldn't resist himself, her blood inside of him was nothing he had ever felt. He figured he wouldn't kill her just yet. He would use her until she was bone dry, as long as that took. He planned on keeping her as cattle for as long as he wanted because he could.

"Where is it?" He growled, getting up and going to her backpack.

"It's in the front pocket. Along with all of the other stuff I need."

Crowley's fingers shook as he thought about fresh, strong blood running through him. He pulled out a tiny bag of black tar heroin. There was probably one use left. He would have to get her more in order to feed his needs. He pulled out a tourniquet, spoon, cotton, and a heavily used needle, noting that he would have to get her more. His blood mule was not to use dirty needles any more.

"You're not lying to me?" He questioned, "This is making your blood the way it was?"

"There's nothing else I've been putting inside of me."

Crowley's face broke into an amused grin.

"I highly doubt that, sweetheart."

He had no idea what he was doing so she had to walk in through it, step by step. Crowley approached her, fully equipped needle in hand. Kathryn's eyes were glued to what sat in his hand. Crowley noticed her intense gaze towards it and waved it in the air, enjoying her need for what he had. He chuckled as her face scrunched up in desire.

"Just do it already, stop playing games!" She demanded.

He froze giving her a cold glare.

"You are the one tied to a chair. You will not make any demands to me and you will not ever talk to me in that tone of voice, little girl. Do I make myself clear? You wouldn't want me to make you suffer just a bit more now, would you?"

Crowley had barely any power left towards the demons, at least with Abadon around. He was taking out his insecurities on her. He would make her fear him, make her loyal to him. He felt the need for company, even a 20-something heroin junkie.

She looked down, feeling stupid for her boldness. She needed that hit. Her body squirmed being so near to it but not as near as she needed to be.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crowley."

"Just call me Crowley." He said in his silkiest voice, "Get used to it, you're not going anywhere."

He put the needle into her tourniquet laced arm. She felt instant relief, it was orgasmic. Her knees trembled as the warmth spread through her arm into all of her limbs. Then there was nothing, Everything went dark around her.


	3. The Red

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or the supernatural characters in this story (although I wish I did… haha) I only own Kathryn and how I play her into the plot that I twist so slightly. BTW ~ Thank you for curiously clicking on my story (: I hope you enjoy what you read! It's still just starting off. I know where I want it to go, I'm just figuring out how to get it there! I'm so excited to write this! I hope you are happy too. I squee every time I see a new follower or a review, thank you so much for the reviews :') They made my day.

Crowley watched intently as Kathryn's head was thrown forward and she was still. He knew heroin was dangerous stuff, it was a different danger from the liquor he favored. Even as a human he knew not to touch heroin, he never saw a need for it. Nothing compared to his drink, Craig, aged 30 years at least. He had been drinking it since grade school. He shook his head as he felt pity towards her. She was just a young little thing wasting her life away. Normally he wouldn't feel anything towards something like this but the blood, plus her steroid blood, he felt bad for her. The demon trials that the Winchesters did on him really were taking its toll. They didn't complete the trial, thank Lucifer, but he was affected greatly. He wasn't completely overrun with emotions but he wasn't as apathetic as he was when he was a human. He couldn't describe his new found feelings. Kathryn reminded him of his human days, drunken every day at all hours. Every day, he needed to numb life away with a drink. He spent all of his time wasting away in a bar. He was the definition of pathetic, he even sold his soul for a few more inches below the belt. He knew this misery, the misery that was her life.

He snapped his fingers and the tight knots of rope that held her to the chair undid themselves. Crowley scooped up his new little play toy and went to lay her onto the bed. He snapped his fingers again and she became tied to the bedpost. He paused for a moment to gaze at her smooth facial features before settling her on her back. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. Even being the heroin addict she was, she wasn't dirty. Sure she had a broken spirit, but she had a small spark of fight. She had to be a survivor to endure the lifestyle she chose to live. Crowley found the broken spirited to be attractive, it gave him power over them and that's what was desired. He loved to be feared and respected more than anything.

He laid his needle out and got ready to take blood from her. He licked his lips nervously while thinking about the delicious blood that was pumping through her veins. He plunged the needle into her arm and pulled a good amount of blood out of her. He would have to take care of his new pet. Images of the future for her and him played through his mind as he eyed the blood in the syringe. He chuckled to himself at his new found love for humanity, and the irony of what caused it.

That's when the door opened behind him.

"Bollocks!" He growled.

He laid his equipment down, walked over and looked towards the door. There were few demons faithful to him left. Half of them were only pretending to be faithful, double crossers.

"Honey, I'm home." The demon announced as she sauntered in.

"Hello, pumpkin." He responded, "Did you have a nice day?"

"Lola did some shopping." She said as she pulled her fur coat off of her.

"Looks like Lola did a lot of shopping." Crowley stated.

She put her shopping bags onto the floor.

"Not all of it's for me."

His pet, Lola, pulled out some type O blood bags.

"I hope it's a good vintage," He said as he eyed the bags. "I won't be needing any more of those for a good while anyway. There is a new volunteer that practically threw herself to me."

He pointed over his shoulder at Kathryn strapped to the bed.

"She's got the good stuff, comes at a price, but it's the best around so far." Crowley licked his lips just thinking about her blood.

"We are going to be moving her to the closet right? I don't feel like it would be comfortable for us with her also in the bed."

Crowley straightened his silk top, he had changed into it for comfort while Kathryn was out cold.

"She is a rare catch, I feel there is more than what hits the surface with her. I can't quite put my finger on it yet but there is something more." Crowley growled and narrowed his eyes, "We will have to move the girl to somewhere more comfortable."

Lola eyed the sweat beading off of Crowley's forehead.

"It looks like you could use a little pick me up." Lola stated, " I just love what it does for you."

"Do you?" Crowley asked.

He waved his fingers and Lola was thrown onto the floor across the room. Lola started to gasp and grunt at the force of the push. Even in his lowest time filled with human emotions and addiction, Crowley was still a force to be reckoned with. He wasn't daft, he knew she was a traitor. He was desperate for a companion, something pretty to look at.

He walked towards her lovely meat suit, hands clenched in a new found rage.

"You tried to play me?" His voice was full of anger, "I play the tune, everyone else dances to it. Got it?"

"Yes, I'm your slave!" She wheezed in desperation, slowly rising.

"You're my rodent." He stated simply, "My little rodent that went scurrying off to Abadon to rat on me."

"NO, no!" Lola cried, reaching out for him with one hand.

"Do you really think some other lowlife wouldn't sell you out?"

Crowley had been held up in a hotel but he wasn't out of the loop. Demons would call him, via blood phone to inform him of the news of Abadon. While Lola was out giving information to Abadon about Crowley's new lifestyle, a loyal demon to Crowley saw her and told him all about the traitor he was sleeping with.

"I thought you were a smart girl,"

Crowley looked her in her eyes, trying to find any remorse there. He wanted to keep his pet, he had taken a liking to her. Perhaps it was the blood messing with his head.

"A girl I could've helped."

Her face turned from desperation to amusement. She held no remorse in her, she would do it again given the chance. She thought Abadon was more worthy of the throne. Lola knew she was a dead demon so why not spit in his face before being killed?

"You're joking right?" She laughed as she stepped forward, "You help me? Look at yourself you couldn't help anyone."

He looked down, hurt. He cursed himself for thinking a demon wouldn't take advantage of him. They were all lowly creatures, trying to climb over each other for power. He could relate, he used to be one of them. He couldn't keep Lola around anymore, he knew what he had to do.

Crowley pulled an angels blade out of his sleeve and plunged it into Lola's stomach. He thought about how it was a waste of a pretty face. She let out a guttural scream as her eyes and mouth lit up, seconds from death.

Crowley turned and shrugged his new loss off. He would miss tussling in the sack with her, she was a very flexible demon. He picked up the syringe with Kathryn's blood in it and he looked at the very unconscious girl in his bed.

"I can't trust anyone." He said to deaf ears, "No one at all, and definitely not you."

He pointed the syringe at her and chuckled. He walked to his chair in front of the TV and sat back down, getting his arm ready for the shot. He aimed carefully and plunged it into his vein. Mouth open, he felt bliss in a matter of seconds. The wave hit him like a freight train. Could he keep on like this? He looked at the three bodies on the ground, the two people that had to pay for his addiction and the traitorous bitch that he had opened himself to. Crowley thought deeply about how he had to fight for his title as king of hell. He had overthrown Lucifer for god's sake. Now he was just a blood junkie hopping from hotel room to hotel room. He had never felt so low.. Crowley knew he needed to get a hand on his new addiction quickly, before it overthrew him. He looked into the full length mirror of himself and cried.

Kathryn rustled in her sleep slowly opening her eyes and heard her captor's voice on the other side of the hotel room. She groggily looked up at him, his back was towards her and he was on his cell phone.

"Not exactly," His voice was husked, he was high. "I'm in… a jam of sorts, thought you might help."

Was he calling in for help? Kathryn tried to sober up as quickly as possible. Was he going to have men come and get her body after he killed her? She had no idea how much longer he was going to let her live. She started to panic and thrash about.

Crowley glanced back at the noise she was making, he quickly gave the people on the other end of the phone the address of the hotel and hung up.

"Sweetheart," Crowley growled, "You're making me excited with your desperation."

"I need to use the bathroom, please. I promise I'll be good."

He thought about it for a bit, he didn't want her to mess up his good sheets and her being human he should have thought of this situation sooner.

"Alright, but be a good girl and come back out when you're done."

Snapping his fingers the ropes undid themselves. She quickly got out of them and rubbed her wrists in amazement.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I already told you, love. I'm the king of hell."

"No kidding, huh?"

She boldly looked him straight in the eyes.

"So you're not kidding?"

He shook his head and flashed his eyes red, revealing himself to her. She jumped back a little bit.

"Shit." She said, covering her mouth. "Well I'm not lying, I really have to use the bathroom."

"Go ahead, sweetheart." He said, gesturing towards the restroom.

Kathryn walked towards the bathroom, taking one last glance at him before shutting the door behind her and locking it. What the hell had she gotten herself into now? She shook from fear, fear of knowing there were demons in the world and that the king of hell had her at his disposal. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her long dark brown hair laid a mess around her face. She tried to smooth it out to the best of her ability. She sighed in defeat and opened the medicine cabinet, finding a low mg oxycodon bottle. She smiled to herself. Why would a demon have these? Maybe they were left behind by some people that had the room before him, more likely they were living here and he took the room for himself. She thought of the dead bodies she saw as she walked to the bathroom, the girl was new. She pushed away the thought and put two pills in her mouth and swallowed. One of her many hidden talents were swallowing pills with no water, if you could call that a talent.

She turned to the toilet that was next to the sink. She pulled her pants down and sat. Relief flooded through her, she had no idea how long it had been since she last went. The adrenaline from all of this was enough to make her forget.

She heard voices from the other room, male voices.

"You need to focus, Crowley. Get a grip!"

"What, you just gonna let hell go to hell?"

"You don't know what it's like to be human!"

The last one was definitely Crowley's voice. She scoffed at his retort, human? He was the farthest thing from human. She started to laugh. Realizing she made a noise, she put her hand to her mouth. Kathryn waited but heard nothing from the other side of the door. After a second she heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. She quickly got up and put her pants on, flushing. The door slammed open and there was a very confused man on the other side. Kathryn looked behind him and saw Crowley in handcuffs attached to a chair he was sitting in. He looked pissed, now he was getting a taste of his own medicine. She sighed, What in the hell was going to happen next?


End file.
